Star Trek: The Original Series - Season 1 Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the first season of Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek. Pilot episode: The Cage * Captain Pike discusses with Dr. Boyce the events that occurred two weeks previously on Rigel VII and how three Enterprise crew members were killed, including the captain's yeoman. * While a prisoner of the Talosians, Pike is subjected to a psychic illusion which places him in an abandoned castle on Rigel VII, fighting against a Kalar warrior. With assistance from Vina, Pike kills the Kalar by running a spear through his torso. 1x01: The Man Trap * After the mysterious death of Crewman Darnell on the planet M-113, Kirk and McCoy return to the surface with two other crewmen to interrogate Dr. Crater and his wife. While Kirk and McCoy are inside Crater's shelter, crewmen Sturgeon and Green are attacked and killed by the hostile creature native to the planet that sucks all of the salt contents from their bodies. * The M-113 creature assumes the form of one of the crewmen it killed and joins Kirk and McCoy in travelling back to the Enterprise. While aboard the ship, the creature kills another crew member in the same manner as its previous victims. 1x02: Charlie X * The starship Antares is in radio contact with the Enterprise when the transmission suddenly ceases. When the Enterprise tries to re-establish contact, they discover that all that remains of the Antares are fragments of debris. The psychic Charlie Evans later admits that he destroyed the Antares with his powers, claiming that a baffle plate on the ship's engine core had become warped and he made it "go away", which resulted in the ship's destruction and the deaths of all 20 of its crew. * Sam, an Enterprise crew member, watches as Kirk tries to teach Charlie how to defend himself and roll with falls. He laughs after seeing Charlie fall, and Charlie responds by using his psychic abilities to make Sam vanish out of existence. Sam's apparent death is not permanent, however, as he is restored by an alien entity at the end of the episode. 1x03: Where No Man Has Gone Before * The Enterprise takes severe damage after attempting to cross through the galactic barrier. Spock reports that nine of the crew are killed in the attempt. 1x04: The Naked Time * While on the surface of the frozen world of Psi-2000, Spock discovers that the crew of a scientific outpost are all dead. While most of the scientists died after the life-support systems had been shut off, at least one of the scientists appeared to have been strangled to death. 1x05: The Enemy Within * After a transporter malfunction results in two Kirks materializing on the Enterprise, one good and one evil, the crew try to figure out a way to put the two halves of Kirk's being back together. They experiment with a dog-like animal that had also been split in the same manner as Kirk, with one duplicate passive and the other aggressive. The two creatures are dematerialized in the transporter and their patterns are merged. While the two dogs are made one again, the stress causes fatal shock to the creature and it dies upon being rematerialized. 1x07: What Are Little Girls Made Of? * Two redshirt Enterprise officers, Rayburn and Matthews, beam down to Exo III on Kirk's command. Matthews remains with Kirk and Christine Chapel while Rayburn goes elsewhere. Matthews is ambushed by gaunt figure who pushes him down into a seemingly bottomless pit. * Rayburn later meets the same fate as Matthews; he is ambushed by Ruk and thrown into a pit. 1x08: Miri * Shortly after arriving in the post-apocalyptic ruins of an old Human colony, Kirk and his landing party are attacked by a crazed, disfigured man. Spock strikes the attacker and holds him down until he stops struggling, but the diseased man dies. * Kirk and Miri are attacked by another of the diseased colonists. Kirk fires on the woman with his phaser set to stun, but the attacker dies anyway due to the prior physical stress her body had suffered due to the disease she carried. 1x09: Dagger of the Mind * On Tantalus V, Dr. Helen Noels enters the generator room to shut down power across the colony, allowing Kirk to escape Dr. Adams' neural neutralizer chamber. One of Adams' men tries to stop Noels and turns the power back on, but Noels then kicks the henchman toward the power junction box and the henchman is fatally electrocuted. 1x14: Balance of Terror * The Enterprise investigates the destruction of three Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. It is later revealed that the outposts were bombed out of existence by plasma torpedoes fired from a Romulan warship equipped with a cloaking device. * A fourth outpost is also attacked, but survives long enough to communicate with Enterprise. The Romulans soon decloak again and fire on the outpost once more, vaporising it and wiping out its crew. * The Enterprise fires blindly, unleashing a volley of phaser pulses in the general direction of the cloaked Romulan warbird. The warbird is struck by one of the blasts and sustains damage. The centurion who served as second-in-command is killed when part of a bulkhead collapses on him. * After a lengthy game of cat-and-mouse, the Enterprise finally succeeds in crippling the Romulan ship. The Romulan commander pays his respects to Captain Kirk, but refuses to surrender and activates the warbird's self-destruct system, killing himself and his remaining crew. 1x16: The Galileo Seven * After the shuttlecraft Galileo crash-lands on an inhospitable planet, Kirk deploys several search parties to find it. The team from the shuttlecraft Columbus report encountering the huge, furry inhabitants of Taurus II and state that one of their team was killed after being gouged with a spear. 1x18: Arena * Kirk takes a landing party down to the Federation outpost on Cestus III after receiving an invitation from the outpost's commodore. When the team beam down to the planet's surface, they find the colony has been destroyed with only smoking ruins remaining. * As Kirk and Bones are tending to an injured survivor, a redshirt named O'Herlihy calls out that he sees something approaching. He is suddenly vaporised by an alien weapon. * Lang - A member of Kirk's landing party. He is killed offscreen, either by disruptors or mortar fire. 1x22: Space Seed * The Enterprise discovers the ancient interplanetary vessel SS Botany Bay, aboard which they find the superhuman Augment Khan Noonien Singh. Over eighty other Augments were being held in cryostasis, twelve of which were found dead after their stasis units malfunctioned. 1x23: A Taste of Armageddon * When the Enterprise arrives at Eminiar VII to conduct diplomatic talks with the planet's leaders, the crew find themselves as casualties in a virtual war between the Eminians and their neighbours, the Vendikans. Both sides use computers that continuously run tactical simulations in which engagements are calculated but not actually fought. This way, the Eminians preserve their culture, but pay the price in the loss of life determined by the computers. As no actual combat occurs, citizens are selected as casualties and are expected to simply walk straight into disintegration chambers and die. * Kirk and his landing party escape confinement and destroy one of the Eminian disintegrator machines. Before the machine is destroyed, three Eminians are shown to have walked in. * Spock, Ambassador Fox and a pair of Enterprise security officers disguised as Eminian guards walk down a corridor. They encounter a pair of guards who fire on them, hitting the ambassador's aide. The two guards are then shot in retaliation, though it is not clear if they were killed or merely stunned. * It is unknown how many Eminians died in suicide stations over the course of the episode, though it is stated by the Eminian Council members that they were "behind quota". 1x25: The Devil in the Dark * According to the miner Schmitter, the creature known as the Horta had killed 50 people before the events of this episode. * A security guard at the Parsus VI mining colony is guarding the reactor room when he is attacked by the Horta and killed. His body is dissolved by the Horta's natural corrosives. * Captain Kirk organizes a security team to enter the mines' pergium tunnels and hunt down the Horta. Just minutes after the team enters the mines, one of them is attacked and killed by the creature. 1x26: Errand of Mercy * The Enterprise is fired upon by a Klingon warship, and returns fire with phasers on a dispersal pattern. The Klingon vessel is subsequently destroyed. 1x29: Operation--Annihilate! * On its way to Deneva, the Enterprise encounters a small, one-man ship making its way directly towards the Denevan sun. Enterprise is too far away to lock a tractor beam on to the small ship, though they receive a transmission from its pilot who sounds relieved that he is finally "free". The small ship then disintegrates as it flies into the star. * George Samuel Kirk - James Kirk's brother and a biologist living at the Denevan colony. When Kirk and crew beam down to the planet, they find Sam already dead. They later learn that Sam and several colonists had been killed by a race of flying parasites. * After discovering the parasites' vulnerability to ultraviolet rays, the Enterprise crew deploy a series of satellites around Deneva that increase the intensity of the rays so that the parasites have nowhere to hide from them. As such, the parasites are exterminated and their hosts are freed. Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: The Original Series Category:Extras